


Cap Comes out

by MooseSwoose



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, M/M, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseSwoose/pseuds/MooseSwoose
Summary: Steve's journey as coming out as bisexual.
Kudos: 14





	Cap Comes out

Chapter 1: The Dreams  
Hanging from a rope, a fatal 100 foot drop below. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark; dangling hopelessly awaiting their demise. How did they get into this situation? Steve can’t remember; it all happened in an instant. The rope is beginning to unravel. The clock is counting down until their deaths. Tony was at the bottom; he was grasping Steve’s hand. Tony looked up at Steve.  
“It won’t hold the both of us. I’m sorry Steve,” Tony said with tears in his eyes.  
“Tony hold on, we can figure something out. I need you,” Steve said as his voice began to break.  
“Steve, this is MY choice. Goodbye. Take care of Peter for me,” Tony made his final request and let go of Steve’s hand.  
Tony’s scream as he fell was one of the worst things that Steve had heard in his life. Steve awoke with a jolt. He was sitting upright in bed in his room at the Avenger’s headquarters. He was sweating and panting. A wave of relief washed over Steve as he realized it was just another awful nightmare. These nightmares are very frequent to Steve. It usually relates to him losing a loved one; usually Peggy or Bucky. However, this was the first time that he had dreamt of Tony. Steve tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless; he was wide awake. He decided to head down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Upon entering the kitchen he noticed Natasha sitting on the couch. She doesn’t sleep much.  
“What are you doing up,” Steve asked curiously.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Are you alright Steve,” Natasha asked. Steve walked over to the couch and sat down.  
“Yeah, I guess. I’m alright, I just had another nightmare. This time I lost Tony,” Steve said with a somber tone.  
Everyone was aware of Steve’s nightmares. In fact, he’s not the only one who suffers. Many other members have nightmares about past experiences or worries that they have for the future. The Avengers try to help each other during these times. Natasha tried to help Steve decipher his dream.  
“When you tell me about your dreams, they all have one thing in common; you lose someone that you’re very close to. You loved Peggy, and you’re very close with Bucky. Is there a possibility that you may like Bucky in a more-than-a-friend way,” Natasha asked.  
“No, I-I,” Steve stuttered. He hadn’t even thought of it like that before. It’s impossible! He couldn’t be gay, he loved Peggy.  
“Nat, I’m not gay. Bucky and I are just close friends,” Steve said firmly.  
“Oh okay, just so you know, it is possible to like both men and women. I’m not an expert myself in this area. Why don’t you talk to Peter tomorrow about this. He knows much more than I do,” Natasha said.  
“Okay, I’ll try and talk to Peter tomorrow. For now, I think should try and go back to bed.” Steve and Natasha said goodnight and Steve went back to his bedroom.  
Steve laid in his bed, wondering. He was thinking about what Natasha had said. Was he attracted to Bucky at one point? Does he currently like Bucky in a more-than-a-friend way? Why did he dream of Tony? The more Steve thought about it, the more he realized how he felt about women and men all his life. He had never felt more confused and conflicted in his life. This says a lot, Steve had been in many difficult positions. He eventually drifted off and fell back to sleep.

Chapter 2: Can I ask you something?  
Steve woke up the next morning and went downstairs to join everyone for breakfast. Tony was making everyone omelets. The Avengers had a press conference later that morning. Peter was the last one to the breakfast table. Peter isn’t usually at the Avenger’s tower, but his Aunt May was out of town for the week. Tony volunteered to keep an eye on Peter. After Tony finished making breakfast, he joined everyone and sat down at the table. The usual daily conversations took place. The press conference was brought up. Tony mentioned how Peter wasn’t invited to this one and he had to stay behind today. Peter was disappointed, but he understood.  
“I can stay behind with the kid today, I don’t feel like talking with people from the press today,” Steve said.  
“You sure Steve? People are kinda hoping for you to be there,” Tony said.  
“Yeah,” Steve cleared his throat. “I just need to clear my head. Besides, I’m sure Peter and I will have a great time anyways.”  
Tony didn’t question Steve any more. Tony could see that something was up. Steve normally doesn’t turn away from things like this. An hour later, the Avengers left to go to the Conference. It was just Peter and Steve at the Avengers tower. Peter was sitting on the couch and he was scrolling through Instagram. Steve decided to draw for a bit. He sat down beside Peter on the couch with his sketchbook. Before Steve opened his sketchbook, he took a closer look at what Peter was looking at. It was the LGBTQ+ tag.  
“Hey kid, can I ask you something,” Steve asked.  
“Oh sure Mr. Rogers! What’s up,” Peter replied with curiosity.  
“Even though I’ve been out of the ice for quite a few years now, there are still some things that are new to me. For example, the LGBTQ+ stuff. I think I would like to try and understand it better. Could you tell me everything that you know about it,” Steve asked.  
Peter was slightly shocked. He thought because Steve lived in the 40’s, he wouldn’t be so accepting and open minded about the LGBTQ+ community.  
“Yeah, I can tell you what I know. Let’s start with the basics. The ‘L’ and ‘G’ stand for ‘lesbian’ and ‘gay’. You’re probably familiar with those terms, right,” Peter asked.  
“Yeah, I know what those are. What does the ‘B’, ‘T’, and ‘Q’ mean,” Steve inquired.  
“Well, the ‘Q’ stands for ‘Queer’. It’s an umbrella term that can be used to describe many people in the community. However, you should only use it if they request it. Many people have used it as a derogatory term. It’s the label that I prefer for myself personally. I find it less restrictive and more inclusive,” Peter said.  
“Oh! You’re not straight,” Steve said with a surprised tone.  
“Yeah, I don’t hide it. I’ve just never really talked about it. Almost all of the Avengers know. Anyways, the ‘T’ stands for ‘Transgender.’ That means that means that someone identifies as another gender than the one they were assigned at birth. Finally, the ‘B’ stands for ‘bisexual.’ This describes someone who is attracted to more than one gender,” Peter stated.  
Steve’s face lit up. Had he found the term to describe how he had been feeling? This was incredible! For the first time, Steve felt sure of who he is. He felt damn proud of it too. Peter noticed the look on Steve’s face. Could it be that Captain America is bisexual?  
“Hey, Mr. Rogers. Can I ask you a question now? It might make things a little awkward though,” Peter said shyly.  
“Sure kid, what’s up,” Steve asked.  
“Are you… bisexual? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want too, it’s none of my business anyways. If you are though, that’s cool and I support you! I hope I didn’t make things awkward,” Peter continued to ramble on.  
“I think that I am. Kid, can you promise not to tell anyone. I’m not ready for them to know yet and I would like to tell them myself,” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, I can do that. Thanks for telling me,” Peter said.  
Peter was very happy that Steve discovered a label that helped him come to terms with who he is. Peter was also feeling pretty happy that the one and only Captain America had confided in him. Steve and Peter talked for a bit longer about the LGBTQ+ community. Not long after, the Avengers returned from the press conference. Tony walked into the room where Peter and Steve were sitting.  
“Hey Steve. Are you feeling any better? I could tell that something was up earlier,” Tony said with a slightly concerned tone.  
“Yeah I’m doing much better, I just had to figure some stuff out for myself,” Steve said.  
“That’s good to hear. Anyways, you will not believe who we ran into. We ran into Bucky. He got back to town early from his volunteering in Ohio,” Tony said.  
Steve felt his stomach flutter. He felt like he was suddenly 16 again.  
“That’s amazing! If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go say hi to him,” Steve said excitedly.  
“Okay, talk to you later, I guess,” Tony said with a slightly disappointed tone.  
Steve approached Bucky. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other. Steve tapped on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky turned around.  
“How have you been Buck,” Steve asked.  
“I’ve been good. We have a lot of catching up to do,” Bucky stated.  
Chapter 3: Catching up  
“Hey Buck, do you want to go for a run while we talk,” Steve asked.  
“Sure, that sounds fun. We haven’t gone on a run in a while,” Bucky replied.  
The two of them got changed. They put on running shoes and they headed out for the afternoon. It was very nice; the two of them finally reunited. As they ran, they joked and laughed of how they would have never been able to go out for runs like this when they were younger due to Steve being so sick. The two of them ran for hours and hours. When they finally came to a stop to catch their breath, they were at a beautiful lookout point.  
“I’ll have to admit this is really nice. I see why you go on runs so frequently,” Bucky said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, I guess I’ve just been trying to make up for all the years of running that I missed when I was a little kid,” Steve said while admiring the view.  
Steve and Bucky sat down under a large and majestic weeping willow tree. The tree provided a nice cool shade from the hot sun. The branches were swaying lightly in the cool breeze. Steve felt so relaxed being with Bucky. Afterall, they are best friends. However, at that moment, things felt a little different for Steve. He wanted to lay his head down on Bucky’s shoulder and for Bucky to wrap his arm around him while they admired the view. Steve looked over at Bucky. Bucky was looking at a small flower. Steve began to feel his stomach flutter again, oh how he wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. Just then Bucky turned his head and looked at Steve. Steve quickly turned his head away, as if he wasn’t just staring at Bucky.  
“Steve, why were you staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Is it a bug?! Steve, do I have a bug on my face?!! Get it off,” Bucky exclaimed.  
“Bucky, relax. You don’t have a bug on your face,” Steve said while snickering. Steve didn’t turn around because he could feel his face blushing. Damn, maybe he was in love with Bucky after all these years and he never realized it.  
“Steve, what’s going on. You’re acting kind of weird. I’ve known you for many years, the only times that I’ve seen you act like this is when you’ve been hiding something. You realize that you can tell me anything right,” Bucky said sympathetically. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder and said “I get if you don’t want to talk about it right now, but I’m here for you.” Steve felt the butterflies in his stomach grow more intense.  
“I-I should get going. I’ll see you later Buck,” Steve stuttered.  
“Oh, alright. Could we talk later,” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, we can. Meet me on the top of Avenger’s headquarters at about 8:30, we can talk then,” Steve said.  
Steve got up and started running back towards Avenger’s headquarters. Bucky got up a few minutes later and started to head back as well. Bucky began to think to himself. What could have gotten into Steve? Did I do something to upset him? What could he be hiding from me? By the time that Bucky reached Avenger’s headquarters, it was time for dinner. Bucky and Steve sat away from each other. They didn’t say a word to each other the entire meal. Not too long after dinner, it was time for Bucky to meet Steve up of the roof.

Chapter 4: The rooftop  
Steve waited anxiously on the rooftop for Bucky to arrive. Steve had it all planned out what he was going to say. Just then, he heard the door open and footsteps approaching.  
“Hey Steve, are you finally going to tell me what’s going on,” Bucky asked curiously.  
“Well, y-you see,” Steve stuttered. Bucky was looking at Steve with a concerned look. Steve became lost in Bucky’s beautiful blue eyes. Steve began to stutter even more.  
“Steve, take a deep breath and please tell me what the hell is going on. I’m worried about you. You literally seemed less nervous when you joined the war. I just want you to be honest with me,” Bucky said with a caring tone. Steve took a deep breath.  
“You’re right. I have been hiding something from you. I’ve only hidden it from you because I didn’t want to risk making things awkward between us. You’ve been my best friend for so many years, I’d hate to lose you now. The truth is, I’m bisexual. I’ve known that I’ve liked girls all my life, but it was only very recently that I’ve noticed that I feel the same way about boys too. I hope this doesn’t make things awkward,” Steve said.  
“Steve, I’m so happy that you have it figured out and that you were able to tell me so soon after realizing. I’m proud of you and you have my full support. You’re my best friend, it doesn’t matter who you love, as long as you’re happy and safe. It took me years to come to terms with my sexuality and I didn’t know how to tell you either,” Bucky said.  
“You’re not straight,” Steve said with a shocked, but somewhat excited tone.  
“Yeah, I’m pansexual. I’m not sure if you’ve heard about it before, but it means that I’m attracted to people of all genders and I would date someone regardless of their gender. I haven’t told anyone because I didn’t want them to see me in a different way,” Bucky said.  
“I support you too,” Steve said with a smile. Who knows maybe him being with Bucky wasn’t such and impossible idea after all.  
“Steve, I do have to ask you, why did you turn away earlier? Why wouldn’t you look at me,” Bucky questioned.  
“If I’m being completely honest, I wouldn’t look at you because I was blushing like crazy,” Steve took Bucky’s hands and held them tight. “It’s probably because I’m crazy for you. I get lost in your gorgeous eyes. Your smile gets me everytime. I just want to be with you. I get if you don’t like me in that way, but I wanted to tell you how I feel,” Steve said with a hopeful and determined look in his eyes. Bucky was now blushing like crazy. Normally, he was a smooth guy. This was the first time that someone was able to render him speechless.  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” Bucky said with a smirk. Steve threw his arms around Bucky’s neck and pulled him closer to his body. Bucky placed his hands on the sides of Steve’s face. The two of them began to passionately make out.  
After a few minutes, Steve slowly pulled back. He brushed away a piece of Bucky’s hair that had fallen into his face. The two stared into each other's eyes.  
“We should probably go inside before one of us catches a cold,” Steve said.  
Bucky agreed and the pair headed back into the buildings.  
“I think it would be best if we went back to our own separate rooms, but I would like to talk to you more about this sometime tomorrow,” Bucky said.  
“I agree. Goodnight Buck,” Steve said.  
Bucky leaned closer towards Steve and whispered into his ear “Goodnight.” Bucky gave Steve a small kiss on the cheek. This made Steve go beet red.  
Just then, they both heard a voice; It was Natasha. “So Steve, let me get this straight, you’re not. What happened to the ‘I’m not gay, Bucky and I are just close friends.” For the second time that day, Bucky was left speechless.

Chapter 5: Goodnight  
“I should go to my room now. Goodnight Steve, Goodnight Nat,” Bucky said. He hurried off towards his room. Steve walked over to Natasha.  
“Nat, Listen. I took your advice and I talked to Peter. He explained a lot to me. That’s when I realized that I wasn’t straight. I’m still new to all of this. I just told Bucky today how I feel about him. I promise that I was going to tell you, but-” Natasha cut Steve off.  
“Steve, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I was only going to say congratulations and that I’m happy for the both of you. I hope that things work out between you two,” Natasha said cheerfully.  
“Thanks Nat. Would you be able to not tell anyone just yet? I’m not ready for everyone to know,” Steve said.  
“Sure thing, but you might want to find a way to cover up those hickey’s. Otherwise, you’ll have the whole team asking about who you made out with,” Natasha said with a smirk.  
“Thanks Nat, I’m glad that you always have my back. Anyways I should go to bed now. See you tomorrow,” Steve said.  
Steve walked to his room. He had an amazing day. He couldn’t wait for the adventures that would come tomorrow. He brushed his teeth and had a shower. He put on some pyjamas and he sat down on his bed. That’s when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Steve opened the door. It was Bucky. He was wearing pink pyjamas pants with small hearts on them and a grey hoodie. He also had his hair pulled back into a small bun.  
“Hey, I thought that you said we should stay in our own rooms tonight,” Steve said with a puzzled expression.  
“Yeah I did, but then I started to miss you. Is it alright if I come in,” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, sure,” said Steve. “That would actually be very nice.”  
Bucky entered Steve’s room and they sat on Steve’s bed.  
“Do you feel like watching some TV,” Steve asked.  
“For a little bit, sure,” Bucky replied. “I’m kind of worn out from the run.”  
Steve turned on the TV and the two moved closer to each other. Bucky put his arm around Steve. The two slowly started to drift off. Later on in the night, Bucky woke up. The TV was still on and Steve was fast asleep in his arms. Bucky turned off the TV and fell back to sleep. In the morning Steve woke up beside Bucky. He gave Bucky a hug. Steve felt so safe with Bucky that this was the first time in months that Steve had gone a whole night without a nightmare of some sort. 

Chapter 6: Rise and Shine  
Both Steve and Bucky slept in that morning, which was very unusual. Just as Steve sat up on his bed, he heard a knock at the door.  
“Rogers, you’ve been in your room since last night. It’s 11:30 in the morning, are you alright? You almost never sleep in,” a voice said; it was Tony. Steve walked over to the door and opened it just enough so Tony could see half of Steve’s body and nothing else.  
“Yeah, I’m fine Tony, I was just really tired last night. I’ll be out for breakfast in a few minutes,” Steve told Tony. Tony was just about to leave but then he said:  
“Oh! Rogers, another thing. It’s a silly question to ask, considering that you have been asleep all this time, but have you seen Barnes at all? I haven’t seen him since dinner last night and he didn’t seem like himself. I hope that he’s alright,” Tony said with a concerned voice.  
“I’m sure that he’s fine, Bucky is probably just sleeping in too. He might have even gotten up super early to go for a run,” Steve said. Just as Tony was about to leave for the second time, something caught his attention.  
“Hey Rogers, what’s that on your neck? Are those... hickeys,” Tony asked.  
“They’re, um...” Steve stuttered, he was unable to form any words. He didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to tell the truth just yet.  
“Rogers, did you hook up with someone last night,” Tony asked curiously. Steve began to turn extremely red.  
“Yeah, I guess… we kissed.” Steve said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “That’s all we did,” Steve said firmly.  
“What does she look like,” Tony asked. He was so happy that Steve was finally getting some action after all these years.  
“Well, um, they have beautiful brown hair and amazing blue eyes. They’re such an amazing person. I’m glad that I have them in my life,” Steve said with a smile.  
Just then, by accident, Steve opened the door a little too much and Steve’s room became visible to Tony. Tony saw Bucky sitting on Steve’s bed. Tony began to assemble the pieces of the puzzle and everything started to come together. Tony wanted to ask, but he knew that Steve would have told him about Bucky if he was ready. Tony didn’t want to take that moment away from Steve. Tony said goodbye to Steve, and they both carried on with their mornings. Steve walked back to his bed and sat down next to Bucky.  
“Was that Tony at the door,” Bucky asked.  
“Yeah, he was just checking in to see if I was alright. He was also looking for you too,” Steve said.  
“So, Steve,” Bucky said with a smirk. “You really think that my hair is beautiful and that my eyes are amazing?”  
“Oh, shut up,” Steve chuckled. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky and rested his head on his shoulder.  
The two sat on Steve’s bed for a few more minutes. Bucky and Steve said that they would see each other later that day. Bucky got up and walked over to the door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door a crack. He stuck his head out just enough so that he could see all the way down both sides of the long hallway. He looked left and then right; the coast was clear. There was not a person in sight. He slowly crept out of the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to his room and got dressed. Meanwhile, Steve sat on his bed for a little bit longer with the biggest smile on his face. The last person who made him feel this way was Peggy. Oh how he missed her, but he was happy that he had realized his love for Bucky. Steve wished that he knew what being bisexual was sooner, it would have saved him a lot of confusion and questioning. He started to think of the many people out there who are like him. Steve wanted to tell the Avenger’s as soon as he felt ready, because the sooner he tells them, the sooner he can tell the public and help those who may be figuring out or struggling with their identity. Steve then got dressed and he headed out to join everyone else for breakfast.

Chapter 7: Those Damn Marks  
Steve finally reached the dining room. By this time, almost everyone was done eating. It was just Bruce and Thor sitting at the table. Bruce was eating peanut butter toast with a side of scrambled eggs. Thor was eating something much less nutritional; poptarts. Steve went and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He then sat down at the table as far away as he could from his friends without seeming too distant. He wanted to limit the chances of his friends seeing the marks on his neck that could result in a somewhat awkward conversation.  
“Morning sunshine,” Bruce said with a smirk. “I would normally assume that you got a long and good night’s sleep, but those marks on your neck are suggesting otherwise.”  
“Damnit,” Steve thought to himself. “Aha, yeah. I may or may not have made out with someone last night,” Steve said. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as he began to blush. Thor had finished his poptarts and he got up and walked over to Steve.  
“Nice. It’s good that your putting yourself out there,” Thor commented as he gave Steve a pat on the back.  
“So…” Bruce began to speak somewhat hesitantly. “Was it a one night thing, or are you going to see them again,” Bruce questioned.  
“I don’t want to get into it too much right now, but I hope it all works out,” Steve said not noticing that Bucky had just entered the room. “What I will tell you is that they are an extraordinary person and I’m happy that I have them in my life.”  
“Good for you Steve! Anyways, I should probably get cleaned up. I promised Tony that I would work with him in the lab today. We’re working on some new software for Vision. See you later,” Bruce said as he walked away. Bucky slowly walked up to Steve and he sat down beside him.  
“You’re doing a good job at hiding those hickey’s,” Bucky teased.  
“Thanks Buck,” Steve rolled his eyes and smirked as he spoke in a sarcastic tone. Steve sighed.  
‘What is it?” Bucky asked with a concerned tone.  
“I just feel kind of guilty with not being able to tell everyone the whole truth about who I am. I know that I only recently discovered this about myself and it takes some people longer to accept that fact about themselves, but I’m ready for the team to know. I hate feeling so dishonest. I get if you’re not ready to talk about our relationship, but I want to at least tell them it was a guy that I kissed,” Steve said as he collapsed into his hands. Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s back to comfort him.  
“Don’t beat yourself up about this. If you want to tell the team that you’re bi, then go for it! If being out is what will make you happy, then you should come out. I would appreciate if you didn’t say that I’m the guy that you made out with. We should have a separate conversation in a more private place. Just know that I will support you no matter what you choose to do. I’m with you until the end of the line,” Bucky said as he reassured Steve. Steve lifted his head out of his hands. His eyes were a little red and there were a few tears on his cheeks.  
“Thanks Buck,” Steve said as he sniffed. “I should go and get cleaned up now. You should probably get something to eat. I’ll see you later,” Steve said.  
“Okay,” Bucky said quietly. “I’ll see you later.” Steve began to walk back to his room. He pulled out his phone and texted the Avenger’s group chat. This group chat had Tony, Nat, Thor. Bruce, Bucky, Clint, Peter, Vision, and Wanda. Some of the avengers were missing, but it was mainly people who lived at Avenger’s headquarters all the time. Steve’s text read:  
“Can anyone who is at HQ today, or in New York in general, please meet me in the tower at 2:30 today. I have something important to tell you all.”

Chapter 8: Reveal of a Secret  
At 2:25 that afternoon, all of the avengers who are in the group chat were sitting in the common room of avenger’s HQ. Steve walked into the room. He could feel his pulse racing and his hands began to sweat. What if this went horribly?  
“So Steve,” Tony’s voice said; pulling Steve out of his thoughts. “What did you want to tell us?” Thor chimed in:  
“Is everything alright? You seem unwell,” Thor said with a concerned tone.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. You don’t need to worry, it’s nothing bad. I had a realization about myself in these past few days. As some of you know I’ve started seeing someone. I’ve been vague about who they are because of the heteronormative views of our society. When you heard that I was seeing someone, you probably assumed that it was a woman. While yes, I’ve been attracted to women, but I’ve recently discovered that I’m also attracted to men. The person that I’m seeing is a man,” Steve paused. “I guess basically what I’m trying to say is that I’m bisexual.” Steve held his breath as he awaited everyone’s reactions. Tony was the first to speak up.  
“I’m really proud of you Steve. I wish you the best of luck with you and your partner. Let me know when you’re ready for the public to know, I’ll help you come up with an idea on how to tell everyone if you’d like,” Tony offered. Bruce spoke up next.  
“Congrats Steve. Thanks for telling us,” Bruce said.  
“Yeah, I know some people who had a really hard time coming out,” Peter said. “Congrats though!” Thor was the next person to congratulate Steve.  
“My brother is also not heterosexual. He told me and everyone else that we know centuries ago that he fancies people of all genders. He also mentioned that he shifts between genders. I believe that the term you midgardians use is ‘gender-fluid’. You have my full support Steve, I wish you the best of luck.” Thor stood up and gave Steve a hug. The rest of the group stood up and it became one big group hug. Clint, Nat, Bruce, Bucky, Vision, and Wanda congratulated Steve. After everyone finished congratulating Steve, they dispersed and carried on with their day. Steve went to his room to draw for a bit. Before he even reached his door, he heard a voice call his name; it was Tony.  
“Rogers, I’m so proud of you. I really admire that you were able to tell everyone after only knowing that you’re bi for a couple of days. I’ve known that I’m bi since I was 16 and I’ve only told three people: Pepper, Rhodey, and you,” Tony said.  
“Thanks for telling me, I’m proud of you too. If you don’t mind, I’m going to draw now,” Steve said with a smile. Steve went to open the door to his room.  
“Wait,” Tony said. “There’s something else that I wanted to ask you. This morning when I came to your room to check on you, you opened the door a little too much. I saw that Barnes was in your room. Is he the guy that you’re seeing,” Tony asked. Steve smiled and looked down at his feet. He started to blush. He looked back up at Tony.  
“Yeah. He’s great. He’s not ready for us to be open about our relationship yet. Could you keep it a secret please,” Steve asked.  
“Sure thing. I understand completely. Alright, I’ll let you go now. See you later Rogers,” Tony said. Steve said goodbye to Tony and then he went into his room. He sat down at his desk and let out a sigh of relief. It went well today, and he couldn’t be more thankful. Steve began to draw and he began to brainstorm ways on how to tell the public.

Chapter 9: Gotta Get Out  
In Steve’s sleep that night, the perfect way to come out came to him. When Steve woke he got to work right away. He took one of his old suits and some pink and blue dye. Where his suit had white patches: he put pink dye. Where he had red on his suit: he put blue dye which made a nice shade of purple. He then grabbed his shield and painted it pink, purple, and blue; the colours of the bisexual flag. As it was June, the local pride parade in New York was just around the corner. As soon as everyone was awake, Steve told everyone his plan; they were all on board.  
The day of the parade was finally here. Steve was filled with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He was beyond ready to come out. He put on the suit that had just finished drying. He exited his room and walked down the hallway. He reached the dining room where everyone was gathered. Steve stood in the doorway and asked “so… what do you think”. Everyone turned their heads over to Steve and their faces lit up. Tony was the first to speak.  
“You look great. People are going to love this.” Tony walked over to Steve and gave him a hug and whispered into Steve’s ear “I’m proud of you pal”. Steve hugged Tony back. Steve then felt another person hug him from behind. Another person joined in too. Soon it was a full group hug. This brought a single tear to Steve’s eye. Oh how times have changed for the better.  
The group of avengers marched down to time square where they waited for the parade to start. Steve’s suit caught many people’s eyes. Almost everyone there knew what flag those colours were associated with. As Steve looked around, he could see that people knew the message that he was trying to get across. He saw as people noticed his suit, their faces would shift from neutral, to confusion, to pure joy. It was an amazing feeling. Just then, the parade started. Steve began to march proudly, as the avengers followed behind him. A few of the other avengers proudly flew their own flags. Peter flew the pride flag, Nat flew the asexual flag, and Bucky flew the pansexual flag. There was no need for Steve to hold up a flag, his matching shield and suit said enough. After the parade, Steve had quite a few people come up to him and congratulate him. During the parade, many people took pictures of Steve proudly flaunting his new suit. Soon, tags like “Steve Rogers” and “Cap comes out” were trending on twitter. Within the next couple of hours, many news outlets had written articles such as “Has captain america come out of the closet?” Steve saw how this revelation had broken the internet and he decided to release an official statement. That evening, he took to twitter and created a thread. It said: “A lot of you have probably seen pictures of the suit that I wore to the New York City Pride Parade. I know that there has been a lot of speculation, I honestly thought that I was pretty clear. I would like to clearly state that I am in fact, bisexual. I’ve only known for a very short time, but as soon as I found out that there was a word that described how I’ve felt my entire life, I knew that this was something that I wanted to share with the world. I’m super proud to be myself. I can’t thank the people who came before me and who paved the way. Thanks for all of your support, - Steve Rogers, a very happy bisexual man.” Steve sent the tweet and then set his phone down. Steve then got up and walked over to Bucky’s room and knocked on his door. Bucky answered.  
“Hey, Steve. What’s up?” He asked.  
“I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run?” Steve Inquired. Bucky graciously accepted Steve’s invitation. They both got their running gear on and set out for an evening run. It wasn’t long before they reached the top of the hill with the weeping willow tree. The pair sat back under the tree and watched the sun set. Watching the sunset with a blue, purple, and pink sky was the perfect way to end the day.


End file.
